1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel of a motorcar, and in particular, to a steering wheel in which a boss and a boss plate are connected with each other by means of resistance welding, and flexible portions are provided in the boss plate for allowing a plastic deformation of the boss plate in such a manner that, when a ring portion of the steering wheel suffers an impact force, the plane defined by the ring portion is so inclined as to become perpendicular to the direction of the impact force, namely, as to achieve a so-called self-aligning function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technical arts for connecting plate-like spokes of a steering wheel with a boss of the same by resistance welding are already disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-163861 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-163862. Therein, the boss is composed of two parts divided in the axial direction, and each part has a flange portion extended from the periphery of the boss. The boss is formed with a polygonal portion serving as a rotation preventing means; and the boss is connected with the plate-like spokes by means of welding at the periphery of the boss and the surfaces of the flanges. As a result, the sizes of the boss and the plate-like spokes become greater.